The invention concerns a mineral wool article comprising an impregnating layer on at least one surface thereof, which is located substantially in the region 10 within the mineral wool adjacent the product surface, whereby said impregnating substance adheres to the individual fibers of said mineral wool product within a region that is defined by the impregnation depth, such as to enclose the fibers without sealing the gaps between them, allowing the fibrous surface to retain an open surface structure. It furthermore concerns a particulary suitable method for its production and a further use of the impregnating mass.